Beautiful
by Jonetsu
Summary: As he stood in the dressing room of a female store, surrounded by mischievous girls. He understood he was going to be stripped from his manliness mercilessly. [Silly oneshot][Tiny bit of shounenai]


_Hellooo! This just happened to pass by me in a rush, and before I went to sleep, I wanted to write this out in the computer. The problem was, it took me three days to upload this little one-shot -sigh- I hope it was worth it. _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, the characters are all owned by our idol (At least my idol) Togashi-sama. _**

_Warnings: Shounen-ai, barely shounen-ai._

* * *

"Beautiful"

It did not bothered him to have effeminate features, he had grown into his looks with acceptance. Smiling when his mother would whisper that he had the holy appearance of an angel. Smirking heartedly when the girls would walk past them, stealing a glance from his handsome face and turning to their friends with a giggle. Closing his eyes with mirth when he was non-deliberately mistaken by a female. Sighing sorrowfully, but accepting when he would be as if flamed for having a delicate face.

The sanguine colored mane fanning over his shoulders, stopping mid-way on his back, the green eyes upon the pale face, followed by a cute nose and rosy lips to complete his heart-shaped face.

As he stood in a female store, in the dressing room of a female store, surrounded by mischievous girls (Keiko, Botan and a dubious Yukina). He understood he was going to be stripped from his manliness mercilessly.

Yusuke yawned, sitting on the wooden bench inside the store with a grinning face of malevolency (Translation: Not malevolency, no, no. But perversity). Letting his coffee eyes swallow the beauty of women undergarments.

Kuwabara, who was sitting next to him, shifted uncomfortably on the bench, trying to suppress a threatening blush that was attempting to run over his face maddeningly. Clearing his throat loudly, he forced his beady eyes to glance elsewhere. He was a mature man (Translation: Not a mature man, but a man trying to charm a certain ice maiden by acting like a mature man) and he was going to act like such.

Hiei growled, the feral noise coming out as a motor purr as he began to quell his aggravation by pacing around the room continuously. Why the hell was he here?

Moments later, the red curtain was flown open violently, revealing grinning faces and glistening eyes. Botan looked over her shoulder, taking a deep breath and professionally calling for the awaited item, "KURAMA!!"

A timid redhead was pushed forcefully out of the small dressing room, sporting a more feminine look than his appearances once had given before. The red hair was tied back in a ponytail, the hair tie holding back the wild, red tresses. The alluring emerald eyes were caged behind black-colored eyeglasses. The pinkish lips were coated in a slimy gloss of fruitiness. A long sleeved, white dress shirt was covering the muscled chest of the male. Brown, long pants attached to his hips, ending in black non-casual shoes.

Botan placed her fists on her hips proudly.

Kurama blushed.

Yusuke bursted into laughter.

Kuwabara fainted.

Yukina called out the orange-haired boy's name.

Keiko rushed behind her female friend worriedly.

Hiei frowned.

Still nonchalant, Botan inquired, "Doesn't he look beautiful?"

Hands in his pockets, Hiei walked over to the kitsune, his face contorted in disgust. Finally stopping in front of his friend, his hand ascended, sending the glasses off from Kurama's face and letting the jade orbs sensually scrutinized the fire demon's heated gaze. His fingers ran alongside Kurama's neck, gripping the bind tightly in a fist and unknotting the fox's hair, freeing the wild mane to fall in broad shoulders. Hiei, with unreadable eyes, pulled Kurama's face towards his own, his sword-calloused thumb sliding over the pink lips, uncoloring them. Turning around, giving the astonished habitants in the room, his cold shoulder, the fire demon begun to walk away leisurely, whispering ever so slowly. "Yes"

* * *

_I am well aware that 'uncoloring' is not a word, even though it's not, it was the kind of word that fit into that sentence! Thank you for reading and reviewing, I hope all of you liked it!_


End file.
